Hermione Miller
] Name: Hermione Susan Miller Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Pop culture (celebrity gossip, pop music, television), Fashion, shopping, dance, reality television (Top Model, Project Runway, Beauty and the Geek), television (crime dramas) Appearance: Standing at 5 ft 9 inches, Hermione is blessed with long legs, good looks and fantastic strawberry blonde hair. Her skin is unblemished and the application of makeup enhances her expressive hazel eyes, long and thick eyelashes, high cheekbones, fine grecian nose and luscious, pouty lips. Hermione's body is slim, having just enough of a figure to define her silhouette as feminine - a product of a good, balanced diet and lots of exercise alongside some natural genetics. As an aspiring fashion model and fashion designer, Hermione tends towards dressing in ready-to-wear outfits in the latest fads and colours. As such, she's been wearing a lot of bright dresses in vibrant pinks and greens of late, with a the occasional blue and yellow outfit thrown into the mix every so often. Biography: The only child of Christopher and Daphne Miller, Hermione was raised on a diet of trust and love. Her mother was always there when she needed her and her father was always supportive of her endeavours. Daphne Miller, a well-published psychiatrist, recognised the importance of a warm, loving home in a child's formative years and did her best to provide one and Christopher Miller, a successful torts lawyer, brought home enough money to support the family well. Hermione has always been beautiful. As a baby, her cute little mug won the third prize in a diaper sponsored "baby beauty" competition. As a child, her adorable antics warranted her placings or the crown at several of the children's beauty pageants held at the local mall. At the age of 6, after she placed second at her third beauty pageant, Hermione's parents recognised that their child had some "star potential" and had her enrolled in jazz dance classes, signed her up for vocal training and even had her learn a few catwalk skills. Hermione didn't do so well with the singing, but she turned out to have excellent catwalk skills and wasn't too bad at dancing either. At 16, Hermione got her first photo shoot and catwalk, modelling amateur designer fashions for a the local college's design and fashion students. She did well enough that she was asked to model again the next year. The catwalk experience changed her life - becoming a model became her driving ambition. Hermione's looks and natural charisma afforded her many friends at school. Her interest in pop culture and television gives her plenty to talk about during the day. Hermione's personality is strong enough to stand up to bullies when needed and weak enough to give way to other students with more social clout, earning her a middling position on the totem pole. While not part of the "popular crowd", her social skills have let her to carve a nice niche for herself. A resourceful girl, Hermione has carefully picked friends from as many layers of the school's social strata as she can. While Hermione has lucked out in the looks and personality department, she never really had much in the way of brains. She barely managed to scrape by with a passing grade each year so that she could be promoted with the rest of her class. She could never seem to make information stick and no amount of tutoring and diligent studying could raise her grade over a D average. Hermione is well aware that she possesses above-average looks and less than average intelligence. She enrolled into Bayview Secondary School's drama program with a side elective in fashion design. She has no real desire to go to college. So long as she passes high school, she can keep her ambitions alive and her parents can support her fashion career. After high school, Hermione plans to move to California in the hopes that she'll be cherry picked by a manager. She recognises that her looks will probably be her only marketable feature and has worked hard to keep her slim figure, exercising regularly and eating a balanced diet. Advantages: Hermione's natural charisma and beauty makes her easy to like and she does have the leadership talents to make use of them. She's also been able to make many friends. While not particularly smart, she makes up for her lack of intelligence in social resourcefulness. She is very fit and quite healthy. Disadvantages: Hermione is not very intelligent and lacks a lot of book smarts. She has little to no survival skills outside a social setting. Designated Number: Female student no. 019 --- Designated Weapon: Easy Bake Oven Conclusion: Hmm... She'll have to be really charming to make it out of this one. I expect she'll be dead by the end of the first day, unless she gets a couple minions. If she does, though, she might just surprise me. Still, at the end of the day, a leader is just someone to blame when it all goes to pieces, and if she and her friends make it to the end, I imagine she'll be first against the wall. The above biography is as written by selphie_trabia. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Selphie trabia Kills: None Killed By: Pulled her collar Collected Weapons: Easy Bake Oven (assigned) Allies: Presumably Augustus MacDougal, Garry Villette and Kimberly Nguyen; Harun Kemal, Mia Kuiper, Peter Siu, Eiko Haraguchi Enemies: Tom Guthrie, Aaron Hughes Mid-game Evaluation: '''Hermione Miller woke up in the mansion. Upon discovering her weapon, an easy bake oven, she began to cry. She was soon discovered by Harun Kemal, who calmed her down and talked to her. Realising that Harun was gluten intolerant, Hermione traded half of her stash of gluten-free diet soups for his bread. After the exchange, Hermione left her shoes by the bed and followed Harun to the dining room, where they were met by Rashid Hassan. While the two boys talked, Hermione went to help Mia Kuiper out from the floorboards in the hallway. She then left the trio in an attempt to leave the mansion but spotted Logan Reynolds as he attempted to break into the mansion through the dining room window. Afraid that the boy might be a threat, Hermione retreated back into the mansion to look for an alternative exit and met up with Peter Siu and Eiko Haraguchi on her way out, speaking to both briefly while trying to deny the reality of the games. Hermione then spent an unknown amount of time wandering the mansion grounds before proceeding to the South-Eastern woods on the evening of the first day, where she met up with a large group of students. However, this did not last long, as the group quickly disappaited afterwards, and Hermione left again after being screamed at by Tom Guthrie. Hermione then spent a sleepless night resting against a tree in one of the forests, after which she came across yet another group of students at the mountain. Still in denial about the games and giving off the impression of someone who didn't know where she was, Hermione attracted disdain from the group. Once Hermione realised how her classmates looked at her and spoke to her, it dawned on her that she would never be happy in life. Under the misguidance of three days with little sleep and malnutrition, Hermione pulled off her collar in a fit of depression. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Well, this just goes to show I can never be trusted to predict these sorts of things. However, since it's my job to do that, I guess I will continue doing it until I do get it right. Well, this airhead had a bit of potential, but she had a snowball's chance in hell of actually making it far on her own. Oh well, one less bullet for our motivators, I suppose. Memorable Quotes: ''"Goodbye"'' - Hermione's last words before pulling off her collar Other/Trivia *Hermione's name was the result of a random name generator. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Hermione, in chronological order. The Past: *Kiss and Tell Pre-Game: *Let them eat cake... *I'm too sexy for my shirt... V4: *Don't go breaking my heart... *My Kingdom for a Plan! *Missing Those Lost Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Hermione Miller. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I liked Hermione. There's a lot of pregame sentimentality with her for me; I had a couple really fun threads with her that did a lot to help develop my writing. It was a shame she died so suddenly, especially since I know the plan was for her to get killed and her suicide was a last-second deadline-meeting measure. I sort of wish she'd gotten more time, but such is the way of rolls. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students